Reinbeau
Basic Information Reinbeaus are unresisting Creatures that will spawn next to Rambeaus on or near Peakstone during day and night, mainly on snow-covered Mountains. They are rather hardy, but do not fight back; such they are a good source of Leather (and Molasses) even for beginners. The fluffy beige-brown Reinbeaus with their large antlers as well as their rare red-nosed variants, the Reaudolphs, were implemented for the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland on December 19th 2018 and at first spawned in many biomes, but mainly on or near blocks of Ice and Snow. After the Christmas event was over, Reinbaus were taken out of the game on January 25th 2019. They were then re-implemented on January 31st 2019 as a permanent Creature type and now randomly spawn in the same cold biomes as Rambeaus, mainly on snow-covered Mountains. When Reinbeaus were still brand new Creatures, they could not be tamed - just like the Halloween event Creatures from 2017 and Ghost Creatures also weren't tameable at first. With January 31st 2019, Reinbeaus became tameable though. Reinbeaus require 5 seconds to be tamed, just like their brethren, the Rambeaus. After you have acquired the Rancher Badge, taming them will only take 1 second though. Both Reinbeaus and Reaudolphs require 63 hits with a Twig, 45 hits with a Wood Sword, 45 hits with a Stone Sword, 23 hits with an Obsidian Sword, 10 hits with an Iron Sword, 8 hits with a Diamond Sword or 5 hits with a Lumite Sword to be killed. Please note that all Creatures in Creativerse can have individual resistances and vulnerabilities against specific tiers of melee Weapons, and some also have armor points. Like Rambeaus, Reinbeaus and Reaudolphs are immune against cold damage, but they are also immune to Corruption damage. These Creatures do not take much damage from most Explosives in general, even though they can be poisoned and burnt, but they can drown pretty quickly like most other Creatures. When Reinbeaus were killed during the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland, they randomly dropped ca. 10-13 Rescued Toys, or 1 Small Trog Trap, or Molasses, or Gingerbread Loaves, ca. 10 Christmas-themed building blocks or a small number (usually 2-3) of other Holiday items like Holiday Lights for example. After January 31st 2019, Reinbeaus might randomly drop 1-3 pieces of Leather, Molasses, Snow blocks, Brown Mushrooms, as well as rather rarely Bones, Sinews and green Globs of Goo. Their pet-harvest consists of these same materials in larger amounts up to 3 times as many, with a much higher chance of Bones, Sinews and green Globs of Goo; but they will only provide you with their best possible pet-harvest when you have fed your Reinbeau Pets their exact favorite type of Food as shown in their pet windows. As Pets, Reinbeaus might prefer to eat either ordinary Soup, Corrupted Soup or Chizzard Noodle Soup. Playful has already made clear that the rare Reaudolphs will not spawn outside the Christmas event, which means that these Reinbeau variants will most likely return in December 2019. Reinbeaus and Reaudolphs cannot be spawned on Mob Spawners (yet). Category:Creatures Category:Diurnal Creatures Category:Event Creatures Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Wonderland Category:Surface Creatures Category:Unresisting Creatures